


Honey

by BrownandBlonde



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Soriku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownandBlonde/pseuds/BrownandBlonde
Summary: Set After KH3. Yaoi. Soriku.Sora brings Riku to 100 Acre Lane. A place of purity and sunlight, the duo let go off their inhibitions and bare their souls to one another.Kink: Romance. Fellatio. Swallowing. Food Play. Soft Limits. Feet Play. Taboo.
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 4





	Honey

Sora and Riku travelled into the book and arrived at Hundred Acre Lane. 

Sora had insisted that Riku should come; that it wouldn't be exciting but he would still love it. Heartless didn't exist in that world, and had been completly untouched by the war. It was a world of peace.

The sunlight was blinding, the rivers crystal clear, the grass green and lush.

Warmth... safety... quiet.. sunlight... Sora... it was heaven.

Sora introduced Riku to the very fee creatures that lived there. They were so... innocent, that Riku was beggining to feel out of place. But then Sora took Riku by the hand and led him away, having him all to himself.

He led them to a swing, where he straddled Rikus lap and they swung together. 

They gazed into one anothers eyes and their cheeks hurt, because they couldn't stop smiling.

The breeze felt wonderful. 

Rikus hair tickled Soras face as it was blown too and fro. He smelled masculine and safe. His smile was a work of art. His lap was so wide and strong. He was so handsome.

Soras overly styled hair barely moved in the breeze, and Riku could smell the alcohol of his hair gel. His smile was just... enchanting. He was the most beautiful thing Riku had ever seen. He was still so petite despite only being one year younger than Riku, and his weight was comforting. He was so adorable.

Neither knew who made the first move, nor did they care, because in the next moment they were kissing. 

When the swing reached it's highest, they felt like they were going to fly. They were so light. Sora embraced Riku, deepening the kiss, and it took all of Rikus will not to let go of the ropes and hold him back.

The kiss seemed like it was going to be endless, going on for an hour before Sora breathlessly told Riku to stop. Riku didn't want to. He wanted to trap Sora with him forever. He gnawed on Soras lip in frustration, not wanting to let him go, but nevertheless he let the swing come to a stop.

Sora slid off and Riku whined at the loss of his weight.

The youngest of the duo kneeled and cautiously looked around before he started undoing Rikus pants. 

"S-Sora...", Riku stuttered. Sora released his shaft and with a sweet moan, he began sucking it.

Riku eyes, wide at first, rolled and fluttered closed. His head fell back as he groaned in ecstasy. Soras mouth was so small... so hot... so moist. Riku lightly rocked back and forth, swinging to and fro into his friends mouth. 

Riku didn't know what was better, the feeling or the sounds. The sucking noises... the gulping down on his saliva... the small gasps as he caught his breath... the wet rolling of his tongue that pushed down his foreskin... the moist popping when the head of his cock was stolen from his lips... the occasional gagging when Riku swung too far forward...

Sora rubbed Rikus strong, firm thighs and Riku purred again. He finally opened his eyes to watch... Sora had never looked prettier than he did when he was holding a cock in his mouth. He was so sweet that it made taboo, and that made it irresistible.

Sora felt eyes upon him and looked up. His eyes glittered in the sun, looking as radiant and pure as the grass or the babbling brooke. A heat rushed out of Rikus body and his toes curled as his seed was vacuumed out of him. Sora flinched and when the flaccid cock finally slipped from his lips, his cheeks went fat like a hamsters. Sora looked around, but Hundred Acre Woods was such a beautiful place that Sora just couldn't bring himself to spit upon the lush grass. Sora squeezed his eyes shut and gulped it all down instead. The gooey texture and salty taste gave him shivers. He caught his breath as Riku tucked himself back in again. It was just in time, as they soon heard the wheezing, croak of Pooh Bears voice.

"Oh Sora!", the yellow teddy bear cried as he came into view. "Good, you're still here. I beg of you, please collect honey for me before you leave!"

"Honey...", Sora echoed before slapping his forehead. "Right! I can't believe I almost forgot about that!"

"Honey?", Riku whispered to Sora as he tried to discreetly redo his belt.

"Hey, Riku, I'm gonna go find some hives. Pooh, would you mind indroducing Riku to Eeyore? I feel like they'd get along."

"You don't want me to come with you?"

Sora chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "N-No, it's gonna be super boring. Neither of you need to come. Infact, I'll bring all the honey to your home, Pooh. Take Riku and enjoy the afternoon while I run this errand."

Riku was confused. After what Sora just did to him, he was suddenly eager to split up? Was he embarrassed? Was he annoyed that Riku came in his mouth? But Pooh bear took him by the hand, so Riku let himself be led away while Sora headed into the woods.

Meeting Eeyore was an odd experience. He was rather down in the dumps, nor was he particularly good for holding conversation... and he isolated himself alot. Riku saw alot of similarities with himself and couldn't help but be sympathetic. So Riku and Pooh spent a couple of hours just sitting by the donkeys side, keeping him company.

Eventually, Riku noticed Sora in the distance. The brunette was carrying jars of honey into Poohs home. Riku thought to let Pooh know, but then Pooh would surely go running home. This bothered Riku for two reasons. One, he didn't want Eeyore left alone. Two, he wanted to speak to Sora alone, and apologise if need be. So Riku made his excuses and headed away.

Arriving at the tree that was Poohs home, Riku took a deep breath of courage before opening the door. He didn't at all expect what he saw inside.

Sora had his pants pulled down to his knees and was holding a jar of honey. When he realised he'd been caught, he yanked his pants up and hid the honey behind his back, as if the latter was an issue.

"Sora, what on earth are you doing?", Riku asked. 

Sora blushed and attempted to scratch behind his head before realising that doing so would make his pants fall again. He quickly caught them and confessed. "Well... I got a burn on my butt, back when I helped Hercules. I've been using honey to help it heal ever since."

"Honey? On a burn?"

"Uh huh. Phil said that I should. Thats Hercules' trainer."

Riku shut the door behind him and looked around. Among the chamingly simple furniture were more empty honey jars than he'd care to count. The bear must of had an addiction. He surely wouldn't appreciate Sora using some. "Why not use a healing spell?", he asked.

"I did, but it left scars that I don't like.", Sora explained. "Honeys' been getting rid of them."

Riku rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Who needs to travel the worlds when having you as a friend is an adventure all of its own? Is that why you really wanted to come here? To steal poor Poohs honey?"

"Well, kinda...", Sora admitted. "But I won't use all of it! And I'll find a hive and get more..."

"Don't worry, I won't rat on you. You're makin' a mess though. If you aren't careful you're gonna get caught by him too."

"Can you help me?"

Riku chuckled again until Sora actually pulled down his pants and turned around. When his laughter stopped abruptly, Sora got worried. "Are the scars bad?", he asked anxiously.

Riku blushed the same shade as Soras butt cheeks. "N-No... it's mostly a bit red."

Sora sighed in relief. "Good..."

"It won't take too long until it's healed completely.", Riku said as he took the jar of honey that Sora offered him.

Riku scooped some honey with two fingers and gingerly smeared it on one of Soras cheeks. His touch made Sora flinch, and his cheeks jiggled hypnoticly. Rikus heart skipped a beat and he froze. He shook his head to clear it, gulped and continued to smear sweet honey all over Soras backside. "You know... I was worried you were mad at me...", Riku admitted. 

"Hm? Why?"

"You just seemed in a hurry to leave after what we did..."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." Sora sucked some of the honey that lingered on his fingers. "This honey tastes pretty good.", he said. "I feel bad using it for something like this... I hope Pooh Bear doesn't get too..."

Sora trailed off when Riku cupped one his cheeks and jiggled it. "...Riku?"

Riku gave him an affectionate smile. "I shouldn't have assumed you would hold a grudge. You never do. You're too sweet."

Sora sat up, let his head fall back and they touched foreheads. They closed their eyes and smiled softly.

"I enjoyed what you did to me earlier...", Riku whispered.

"I did too...", Sora whispered back. Then Riku pressed on his back until he was bent over again. 

Riku kneeled and smeared honey up Soras crack, making the brunette gasp. 

Riku held his cheeks apart and admired the glazed, puckered hole. He sniffed the sweet aroma, which Sora heard, and his hole twitched nervously. 

What was Riku thinking? Why was he doing that? 

He was caught off guard when he felt a brisk lick. He gasped and flinched.

He was licked again and he flinched again. Over and over and over...

"W-what... a-are... y-you... do-ah!", he whimpered as Riku gnawed on his cheek hungrily. His cheek was released with a wet pop. "Returning the favour...", Riku whispered.

Sora buried his face in Poor bears bed in embarrassment. "I-It doesn't taste that good!", he insisted. 

Rikus moans of pleasure implied that he didn't agree. He smeared more honey on the hole and teased it with the tip of his tongue. It twitched wonderfully and when Sora shuddered, his cheeks jiggled again. They were shiny with saliva and looked delicious. 

Riku dove in and gnawed hungrily at Soras puckered little hole, making Sora cry out. Riku grabbed him by the scalp and pushed his head down into the bed. The straw stuffed mattress barely muffled Soras screams.

Sora clawed around desperately, barely being able to breathe. Rikus teeth scraping against him, nibbling his tight muscles, his tongue drilling its way inside him... it was exciting in a painful way. 

Riku took him by the hips and threw him onto the bed before seemingly abandoning him. He drew the curtains closed and locked Poohs door. As he made his way back to Sora, he was undoing his belt.

Sora was very innocent, but he knew enough to work out what Riku was about to do. He reached between his legs and censored his hole. 

Riku paid no mind to it, instead pulling off Soras shoes and pants. His nervousness from their previous session was gone; now he just wanted to ravish him. Riku swatted his hand aside and flipped him onto his tummy.

Sora waited anxiously as the older boy straddled him and without a word, Riku pressed his cock inside of him. Soras eyes lost focus as he was penetrated deeply. His mouth opened to scream, but no sound came out.

Despite being flustered, his fears were squeezed out of him as Riku laid himself ontop of him, pinning him to the ground with his body. His warmth, his weight, his firmness, his pulse against his back. It reminded Sora who he was with, and that he was safe.

Then Riku slowly fucked him. It hurt, but the sweetness of the honey that lingered on his tongue and his affection for Riku soothed him. Rikus balls smacked against his taint and it made Sora smile. He swooned in ecstasy.

Riku flipped him over and hugged Soras legs. Sora shyly hugged a pillow as Riku started fucking him again in a way he could watch. Furthermore, he was being fucked much harder, the smacking of their bodies loud and moist.

"You're so tight it hurts, Sora...", Riku said breathlessly. "And its so hot inside you..."

The flustered confession sent shivers up Soras spine, making his hole twitch and Riku screamed at the pressure that swallowed him deeper. Soras legs being squeezed together against and hugged against Rikus chest, it was impossible for Sora to spread his legs and make it more comfortable. 'Maybe it hurts it in an amazing way, like what I'm feeling...', Sora thought. 'It's strange... to enjoy pain.'

Riku spread Soras legs and reached out to him. When Sora took his hand, Riku pulled him up into his embrace. Sora swooned as they kissed. It was just as heavenly as before, but now it tasted of honey.

Sora gently bounced on Rikus lap. He kissed Rikus throat. His nimble fingers combed through his silverhair and rubbed the back of his neck. Riku swooned, shivered and fell onto the bed. 

Sora snuggled into his chest as he lightly bounced his hips. He listened to Rikus heart and the deep bass of his moans. Soras ass made wet slapping sounds against Rikus hips and the bed squeaked. 

Riku started whining and mumbling incoherently. He was losing his mind. His toes curled as he held back the urge to cum again. He didn't want to cum twice when he had yet to make Sora cum once. 

He couldn't bring himself to tell Sora to stop though. Every bounce had him quaking.

He clutched the sheets as against his will, he released his seed again. He couldn't help it. Sora shuddered as he was filled up. The cum was so hot in made him wince. Riku wanted to apologise, but his words were nothing more than a babbling mess and he was still so sensitive. He knew he would cum again if Sora let him. With trembling hands, he took Sora off of him, despite neither of them truly wanting him to. 

Riku began sucking Soras little cock and put two fingers inside him. He twisted and curled his fingers, and his seed slowly fell out in thick globs.

Riku could feel Soras neglected, flaccid cock finally getting harder against his tongue. Despite wanting to have more time just focusing on Sora, Sora repositioned them so they could 69. He looked adorable, using Rikus thigh as a pillow, sucked on Rikgs cum smothered cock again.

They laid their heads on one anothers thighs as they pleasured eachother. 

Sora swooned and rubbed Rikus hair with one of his feet. He twirled the silver strands around his toes and kneaded his scalp.

Riku untangled his hair and repositioned them, laying Sora on his back. Soras toes were wiggling, eager to tangle themselves within his hair again, but Riku was holding him by his ankles. 

Riku kissed the soles of his restless feet and nibbled on his ankles. Sora giggled.

He travelled up his body, making a path of wet kisses and bites. He was so excruciatingly slow and Sora squirmed impatiently beneath him. His movements encouraged more of Rikus seed to leak out of him and it tickled, making him giggle. Sora ran a hand down Rikus pale body and tickled him. Riku laced their fingers to make him stop, but a light bulb lit up in his head. Sora was playful! He expressed his passion by being playful! That was how he could pleasure Sora!

So while he sucked on his neck, Riku tickled Soras tummy. Sora burst out into laughter, kicking and punching the mattress. Riku smiled, finally coming up with a plan to pay back the pleasure that Sora had been giving him a day.

He spread Soras legs and pushed his cock inside him again. Sora winced in pain until Riku was balls deep and pressing against his prostate. It was easy to find in his petite body. 

Then Riku grabbed one of Soras ankles and tickled the sole with the tip of his tongue. Sora whimpered and arched off the bed.

And finally, with Rikus other hand, he tickled Soras tummy. Just as Riku had hoped, Sora became a spasming mess. 

His violent writhing from being tickled was making him slam on Rikus cock. It was hitting his prostate at an crazy pace and he felt like he was losing his mind.

The tickling was making every muscle in his body spasm. He spasmed and laughed and screamed uncontrollably. He couldn't catch his breath and his chest hurt. He was helpless and entirely at Rikus mercy. Riku was both overpowering him and inside him. 

Then Soras mind went from chaos to quiet, as he finally had his orgasm. His screams went silent and his body went stiff, swallowing Rikus cock in as deep as it could manage. His beautiful eyes rolled back as he felt an outer body experience. 

When he floated back down to reality, he was so lightheaded it took a moment to remember what was even going on. He looked at Riku, who had stopped moving, in a daze. He couldn't speak yet, but Sora wiggled his toes to ask for attention. Riku got the message and kissed his toes for him while he enjoyed his after glow.

Sora laid there, limp and hot. He didn't have the energy to do anything but stare at the ceiling, so that's what he did. As they were inside a tree, he found himself counting the rings of its life.

"Sora?", Riku eventually asked. 

Sora looked at him. "That was amazing...", he whispered weakly.

Riku smiled in relief. "Good".

Sora looked at the state of himself. He was soaked in sweat and the bed was damp and uncomfortable. There was a splash of white on his tummy, pooling in his belly button. His legs were wide because Riku was still inside him. Sora could see the bulge in his tummy. He weakly pressed on his stomach with his fingers and he could feel how deep Riku was in his guts. Sora moaned in fasination.

Riku finally pulled away. He'd left a bruise on Soras ankle. He took a moment to catch his breath too, his hair plastered to his face with sweat.

"What a crazy day...", Sora said. "Coming here is usually so peaceful..."

"I feel at peace.", Riku said firmly. "This is the most peaceful I've ever felt."

Sora smiled and played with Rikus cock with his feet, not having the energy to move more than that.

Riku sighed as he came again. It was just a trickle now that it was his third release of the day. It was milkier and dripped from Soras toes.

There was a thump at the front door as someone, presumably Pooh, attempted to get into his own home and found himself unable to. "Oh bother..." the voice confirmed. 

"Riku, as fun as this was, we should get home. I don't know what Pooh would be more upset about; what we did in his bed or that I'm taking one of his jars of honey home. So let's make sure he finds out about neither."

Sora grabbed a jar of honey, Riku grabbed their clothes, and magic swirled around them as they disappeared from the world.

The End


End file.
